Vortaak
King Ghidorah Gigan Megalon Orga Ebirah Mechagodzilla Rodan Anguirus Mecha-King Ghidorah Destoroyah Mechagodzilla 2 SpaceGodzilla |leader =Vorticia |enemies =Humans |homeworld =Vortaak |firstappearance =''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' |lastappearance =''Godzilla: Unleashed'' }}The Vortaak are a hostile alien species that appear in the 2002, 2004, and 2007 Atari and Pipeworks Godzilla trilogy of video games, Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, Godzilla: Save the Earth, and Godzilla: Unleashed. History ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee In ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, the Vortaak seem to be one of the universe's most dominant species. They conquer planets to expand their civilization. They attack Earth by the best way possible: controlling the . Godzilla (or whatever monster the player chooses) breaks free from the alien mind control and defeats the other kaiju, who are released from their control and flee to their homes. The Vortaak bring Godzilla aboard their mothership to kill him. Their "champion," Mechagodzilla, is released against him, but Godzilla defeats his robot double and is teleported back to Earth as the Vortaak flee. In the Xbox version of Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, the Vortaak homeworld, simply called "Vortaak," is an arena. It is unlocked by beating adventure mode with Kiryu. The planet has a harsh rocky landscape surrounded by mountains, with rocks and a few buildings in the arena. ''Godzilla: Save the Earth The Vortaak return two years later in ''Godzilla: Save the Earth. Vorticia, Queen of the Vortaak, oversees her planet's attempts to conquer Earth because of their recent defeat. The Vortaak try to steal Godzilla's G-Cells by tricking the humans. Godzilla travels across the globe after being aware of their return. He passes numerous tests, including defeating a larger variety of monsters until he is brought aboard the Vortaak Mothership to battle Orga. Godzilla wins the battle and returns home once again, leaving Queen Vorticia screaming as they flee. If the game is beaten on hard difficulty, SpaceGodzilla replaces Orga as the final opponent, and when he is defeated a cutscene is shown where he is sent into a black hole. ''Godzilla: Unleashed The Vortaak return yet again to conquer earth in the next entry in the series, ''Godzilla: Unleashed. Their Alien faction, consisting of Gigan, King Ghidorah, Megalon, Mechagodzilla and Orga are not the main antagonists of the game, however, with SpaceGodzilla and his Mutant faction. They still play an important role in the game's storyline and climax as they control one of the main elements throughout the game and its changing storyline. The Vortaak Mothership is damaged by the crystal incursion, and rather than fixing it, Vorticia focuses all the Vortaak's power on the recently discovered alien crystals on Earth. Her plan is to send the player's monster to Earth to steal the crystals to empower her own monsters. The Mothership is eventually brought down in gameplay when an Earth Defender or GDF Mecha brings it down with their beam or by throwing a few well-place buildings at it, which causes it to crash in San Francisco Bay. List of appearances *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' Category:Video games - Races Category:Aliens Category:Races